Bengawan Solo
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Jadi, sesudah Malaysia, sekarang Netherlands yang meng-klaim kebudayaan Indonesia? Warning! OC MaleIndonesia.


World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Bengawan Solo © NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Warning: OC MaleIndonesia, Gak jelas, gak nyambung sama judul, humor garing, slight shounen-ai mungkin?

~xo-0-ox~

Selasa siang yang cerah. Ya seperti biasa, cuaca di Indonesia memang sangat panas ketika sedang siang bolong. Dan, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Indonesia kita untuk minum es podeng segelas hanya dengan memakai kaus kutang putih dan boxer merah putih bertuliskan 'Indonesia keren'.

"Hh.. panas banget. Ya gak Jaka(1)? Ada acara yang bagus gak ya hari ini?" Indonesia menengok kepada teman monyetnya yang bernama Jaka. Tangan pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mengutak-atik _remote_ TV dan asyik memindahkan _channel-channel_. "Berita aja deh,"

Indonesia dengan asyiknya menonton berita sambil makan es podeng. "Beritanya itu-itu aja," gerutu Indonesia. "Kapan masalahku (baca: masalah bangsa) bisa kelar sih?"

Mata cokelat kehitaman Indonesia kemudian mulai menangkap berita yang dibawakan sang presenter itu.

_//"Baru-baru ini, lagu Bengawan Solo ciptaan Gesang, telah diklaim oleh 4 orang dari negara Belanda bahwa lagu itu ciptaan mereka."//_

"BUSET!" teriak Indonesia keras-keras sambil melempar gelas yang penuh es podeng itu entah kemana. Tidak berapa lama ketika Indonesia akan memulai acara mengamuknya, telepon Indonesia berdering.

Dengan kesal, Indonesia lantas mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo? Netherlands ya? Eh tengik! Kubilangin ya.. suruh tuh 4 orang dari negaramu tobat! Enak aja lagu dari bangsaku diklaim milik kamu.. Payah! Gak punya kebudayaan sendiri apa?" cerocos Indonesia tanpa tahu siapa yang menelepon.

_//"INDONESIA! Ini saya!"// _terdengar suara milik _boss_nya dari seberang sana.

Indonesia nyengir gaje sambil komat-kamit dalem hati kenapa kebiasaannya yang main nyerocos ketika mengangkat telepon itu belum sembuh juga. "Eh Bapak, makin cakep deh Pak.. Kopiahnya bagus Pak.. baru beli di Rawa Buaya ya Pak?"

_//"Saya lagi tidak pake kopiah tau! Orang saya lagi mandi!"//_

"Lah? Terus Bapak telpon ngapain? Mau minta bantuan saya menggosok punggung Bapak?"

_//"Bukan itu! Duh ni anak, kapan benarnya sih?"//_

Indonesia cuma bisa nyengir sambil ketawa gaje.

_//"Tadi, saya nonton berita di TV, ada 4 negara Belanda yang mengklaim lagu Bengawan Solo adalah miliknya."_// Ujar sang _Boss._

"Lah? Bapak kan lagi mandi Pak. Masa Bapak bawa-bawa TV-nya ke kamar mandi? Kan berat, masa iya bapak mau mandiin TV-nya Pak? Mending buat saya atuh Pak TV-nya."

Sang _Boss_ hanya bisa beristighfar dalam hati kenapa Indonesia bisa seperti ini. //_"Indonesia, sekarang bukan jaman perang lagi.. udah canggih gitu. Kamar mandi saya ada TV-nya."//_

"Wuidih! Saya mau tuh Pak! Enak jadinya gitu, ada teman mandinya! Bapak ngapain mandi siang bolong gini, Pak?"

_//"Panas. Lebih baik mandi biar segar."//_

"Oh gitu, sip deh Pak. Saya pengen coba mandi juga nanti."

_//"Oi.. oi.. kembali ke permasalahan, jadi bagaimana?"//_

"Yah, kalau begitu nanti saya coba telepon Netherlands deh Pak."

_//"Baiklah. Aku tunggu perkembangannya."//_

"Sip Pak! Saya tunggu TV-nya ya Pak!"

_//"INDO—"_// Tut... tut..

Indonesia langsung menutup teleponnya, takut nanti sang _Boss_ teriak di telinganya. Sekarang, dia menekan tombol untuk menelepon Netherlands.

Pip.

_/.."Halo? Siapa nih? Belgium? 'Kan sudah kubilang aku kekurangan susu sebagai bahan dasar pembuat keju! Kau malah tidak mengirimkannya. Tadi aku sarapan malah jadi pakai air putih doang 'kan?"../_

Oh ah.. akhirnya Indonesia tahu darimana sifatnya yang selalu nyerocos ketika mengangkat telepon. "Aku bukan Belgium.." ujar Indonesia.

_/.."Terus siapa dong? Masa iya aliennya America?"../_

"Ini Indonesia.."

Hening.

_/.."Eh Indonesia, duh udah lama gak denger suaramu jadi lupa. Kenapa nelpon Ndo? Kangen yah?"../_

Indonesia menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mematahkan telepon saat itu juga. "NDO! NDO EMBAHMU! EMANGNYA AKU BANDO APA?"

_/.."Ma-maaf Indonesia.. betewe.. Bando bukannya yang dipasang di rambut itu yah?"../_

"Salah! Bando itu salah satu tim yang ada di Eyeshield! Duh, kok jadi ngawur begini sih?"

_/.."Kebanyakan mengobrol sama Japan pastinya.." ../_

"Udah ah, lupain. HEH! BILANGIN TUH SAMA 4 ORANG NEGARAMU JANGAN MENGKLAIM LAGU BENGAWAN SOLO MILIKKU! ENAK AJA LAGU KEBUDAYAANKU YANG SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH KUBUAT MALAH DIAMBIL SAMA KAMU!" Yak, keluar lagi penyakit Indonesia.

_/.."Sebentar.. bukannya yang menciptakan lagu kebudayaan itu rakyatmu ya? Bukan kamu-nya 'kan? Ngapain kamu nambahin kata-kata 'susah payah kubuat?'"../_

"GAK USAH NGELES! JAWAB!" padahal Indonesia sendiri ngeles kabur dari jawaban.

_/.."Yaa.. aku gak tau. Lagian itu 'kan warga Negaraku.. bukan aku ini.."../_

"Setidaknya kamu bilang ke mereka dong itu lagu asli milikku, ciptaan Pak Gesang tuh."

_/.."Iye.. nanti aku bilangin ke mereka."../_

"Sip kalau gitu. Kamu belajar dari Malaysia ya? Laguku diklaim-klaim.."

_/.."Hah? Malaysia? Duh Indonesia.. mana mungkin aku mengkhianatimu yang udah kayak bidada-maksudku anakku sendiri!"../_

"Nyadar dong kalau situ gak cocok jadi ayahku!"

_/.."Tapi dulu kamu kubesarin!"../_

"Dan kamu ngebesarin aku dengan sifat yang tidak jauh beda dari dirimu sendiri!"

_/.."Eh Indonesia..."../ _

"Hm?" balas Indonesia, masih memakai nada ngebentak juga.

_/.."Daripada kita kepisah begini, dan tadi kamu bilang kalau sifat kita gak beda jauh.. gimana kalau kita jadi satu aja?"../_

Hening.

Tuut.. tuut... "Loh? Indonesia? Hei?"

Indonesia lagi-lagi memutuskan teleponnya duluan. _'Astaga.. Netherlands ketularan Malaysia dan Russia..'_ pikir Indonesia sejenak.

~xo-0-ox~

END (?)

~xo-0-ox~

Setelah itu...

"Hh.. semoga Netherlands cepat selesaikan masalahnya deh." Gerutu Indonesia kesal.

Ia kemudian beranjak ke depan TV dan mengambil remote-nya. "Lanjutin nonton ah."

_Grrsskk.. brrngg.._

"Lah? Kenapa nih TV?" Indonesia kemudian memukul-mukul TV-nya yang malang tersebut agar kembali normal. Yah, sebuah kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya apabila TV-nya mengalami gangguan.

Namun, walau sudah ditepok berapa kali, sang TV tidak kembali menyala juga. "Ada apa yah?" ia kemudian mencoba untuk mengecek _body_ TV belakangnya, maklum TV-nya bukan tipe _flat _masih TV jadul.

"_Oh shit..."_ dan Indonesia kemudian menemukan bahwa gelas yang berisi es podeng itu telah pecah dan es podengnya meluber semua masuk ke dalam melalui rongga TV yang ada. "Kelihatannya aku memang harus meminta TV baru.."

~xo-0-ox~

1. Jaka, nama monyet temannya Indonesia yang ada di salah satu doujin saia tentang Indonesia :D

Hahaha~

Baidewai... ini beneran lho kejadiannya. Pas saya lagi makan es sambil nonton salah satu berita, disitu dibilangin ada 4 warga Netherlands ngeklaim lagu Bengawan Solo adalah miliknya.. ya udah deh.. terinspirasi dari sana. :D

Saya ini nonton beritanya pas Selasa siang lho.. jadi bener-bener pas Selasa siang banget. :)

Humornya garing. :D

Yang masih nekad baca, jangan salahin saya kalau humornya maksa.. XD

Mana judulnya.. -.-" duh, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. *sembah sujud*

Saya author baru di fandom ini~ *ngelambain tangan*

Bersediakah menekan tombol review? :3 *puppy eyes*

Sign,

NakamaLuna~


End file.
